In the field of luxury articles, in order to improve the visual appearance of precious stones, optical effects, for example a magnifying glass effect or magnifying or diminution effects are frequently used. The basic principle of this consists of inserting and positioning an object in a transparent body or in a casing, and subsequently, by means of shaping such as lathe processing and/or polishing, to provide visual effects to the transparent casing.
In present-day methods for inserting an object in a transparent casing, the casing parts are fused on and an object is placed therein. However, positioning and alignment of the object in the casing is problematical because said object has to be held from the outside during the fusing process of the casing parts, and thus seams or scars arise that remain permanently visible.